Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to horticulture light fixtures for growing plants indoors, and particularly to an air cooled fixture used in confined indoor growing spaces that burns a double ended high pressure sodium lamp.
Description of Related and Prior Art
Horticulture light fixtures used for growing plants in confined indoor spaces must provide adequate light to grow plants, while not excessively raising the temperature of the growing environment. Removal of the heat generated by the fixture is commonly achieved by forcing cooling air around the lamp and through the fixture, exhausting the same out of the growing environment. The air used for cooling the fixture is not mixed with the growing atmosphere, as the growing atmosphere is specially controlled and often enhanced with Carbon Dioxide to aid in plant development and health.
Innovations in electronic ballast technology made feasible for use in the indoor garden industry an improved high pressure sodium ‘HPS’ grow lamp that is connected to power at each end of the lamp, thus the term “Double Ended”. The double ended lamp as powered from each end is also supported by sockets at each end, thereby eliminating the need for a frame support wire inside the lamp as required in standard single ended HPS lamps. The absence of frame wire eliminates shadows that commonly plague single ended HPS lamps. The double ended lamp further benefits from a smaller arc tube that is gas filled rather than vacuum encapsulated. The smaller arc tube equates to a smaller point source of light, thereby improving light projection control and photometric performance. The double ended HPS lamp proves to be more efficient than its single ended HPS lamp equivalent, last longer than like wattage HPS lamps, and produces more light in beneficial wavelength for growing plants than any single ended HPS lamps of the same light output rating.
The double ended HPS lamp, with all of its light output performance advantages, has a significant particularity in operation, specifically when cooling the lamp. Operating temperatures at the lamp envelope surface must be maintained within a narrow operating range else the double ended HPS lamp's efficiencies in electrical power conversion into light energy are significantly reduced. When impacted by moving air, the double ended HPS lamp draws excessive electrical current which may cause failure or shutdown of the ballast powering the lamp. When bounded by stagnant air held at constant operating temperature the double ended HPS lamp proves more efficient in converting electricity to light energy and produces more light in the plant usable spectrum. This particularity in the double ended HPS lamp makes it an excellent grow lamp, but also thwarted earlier attempts to enclose, seal, and air cool the double ended HPS lamp to be used in confined indoor growing application due to the lamp's substantial sensitivity to moving cooling air.
Another challenges not resolved by the prior art involves sealing the glass sheet to the bottom of the fixture. The reflector interior temperatures when burning a double ended HPS lamp cause failures of gasket materials. Further, the ultraviolet and infrared light energies produced by the double ended HPS lamp degrade and make brittle rubber, neoprene, and most other gasket materials suitable for sealing the glass sheet.
Gavita, a lighting company from Holland produces various fixtures utilizing the double ended HPS lamp. The usual configuration includes a reflector with a spine, the spine having a socket on each opposing end such that the double ended lamp is suspended under a reflector over the plants. The reflector is not sealed from the growing environment, nor is there a housing enclosure or ducts to facilitate forced air cooling. The Gavita fixtures provide the benefit of the high performing double ended HPS lamp, but lacks air cooling capability which is necessary in many indoor growing applications as discussed above.
Based on the foregoing, it is respectfully submitted that the prior art does not teach nor suggest an air cooled horticulture fixture for a double ended HPS lamp suitable for growing plants in confined indoor growing spaces.